Personne ne me comprendra jamais comme tu me comprends
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Quand Ladybug et ChatNoir découvrent leurs identités, ils deviennent aussitôt un couple mais celui-ci ne durent pas. Un an plus tard, c'est sur les bases d'une solide amitié qu'ils fondent une nouvelle relation. Aged up/Post reveal
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug et ChatNoir avaient fait la moitié du parcours durant lequel ils surveillaient les points chauds de Paris afin d'empêcher les agressions et porter secours aux gens en détresse que les policiers ne pouvaient aider.

«Chaton, euh, Adrien…» s'adressa Ladybug en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. «J'aurais un service à te demander.»

ChatNoir s'installa sans un mot sur le toit où il reprenait son souffle et attendit qu'elle soit prête à formuler ses idées. Il savait que lorsqu'elle était comme ça, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui par son nom civil, mieux valait la laisser faire le premier pas.

Ils connaissaient leurs identités respectives depuis un peu plus d'un an. Ils s'étaient confié leurs secrets juste un peu avant de découvrir l'identité du Papillon.

Les premiers jours qui avaient suivis ce dévoilement avaient été on ne peut plus étranges et Ladybug n'avait repris le contrôle de sa nervosité envers son partenaire qu'au moment de récupérer les miraculous du Paon et du Papillon à M. Agreste selon le plan de ChatNoir qui avait permis de conclure le règne de terreur du Papillon sur la ville avec un minimum de dégâts.

«Voilà. » reprit-elle une fois prête. « Je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on ne ferait plus ce genre de chose-là ensemble. Mais, il y a ce type qui me tourne autour et je sais qu'on s'est embrassé plus d'une fois toi et moi, mais c'était il y a longtemps et il essaie toujours de m'embrasser contre mon gré et s'il réussit alors que tes baisers à toi ne sont que des souvenirs teintés de regrets… Tu vois ce serait pas une "histoire", juste des baisers.»

ChatNoir était déjà debout, la tenant contre lui par la taille la regardant patiemment dans les yeux. «N'importe quand, n'importe où. Toujours. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, ma buguinette.»

«C'est juste qu'on est ami et même un peu plus aussi mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées.» fit-elle timidement en détournant le regard. «Je n'ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours et je n'ai pas en tête de reprendre une relation avec toi. Ce serait juste un baiser. Juste un vrai bon baiser.»

«Embrasse-moi.» dit-il simplement, lui laissant l'initiative du geste.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté presque jusqu'à appuyer sa joue sur son épaule et atteint doucement ses lèvres de sa bouche. Elle les écarta ensuite de la langue et alla titiller celle d'Adrien.

L'une des mains d'Adrien alla chercher la joue de Marinette pour l'envelopper de sa paume pendant que son autre bras se replaçait pour mieux la soutenir.

Elle remonta alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et il s'assit au sol sans vaciller.

Elle se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses, l'embrassant passionnément. Tantôt, elle dominait le baiser, tantôt, c'était lui qui prenait le contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, elle se sentait forte, calme et confiante en elle-même. Capable de faire face la tête haute à ce type qui la harcelait. Lorsque, au contraire, il resserrait sa prise tant sur son corps que sur sa bouche, elle se sentait au chaud, protégée, aimée et fière de provoquer autant de passion chez Adrien.

Ils sentaient leurs battements de cœur s'accélérer encore plus vite que pendant la course sur les toits. Ils voulaient plus. Ils étaient _affamés_ l'un de l'autre. Mais, ils soupirèrent de déception au même moment et sans se le dire décidèrent d'en rester aux baisers.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Marinette baillait en cherchant où elle avait posé sa tasse de café.

Pourquoi était-elle au travail à 9h un samedi matin, six heures à peine après avoir finit sa ronde? Parce qu'un important défilé s'annonçait et que tous les employés de l'entreprise Agreste où Marinette travaillait dans ce genre d'occasion étaient sur le pied de guerre.

«Tu t'énerves pour rien, Lucie. Le fils Agreste ne dira rien sur ton travail. Il n'a jamais crié sur personne ni rien rapporter des erreurs commises. Ça, c'est s'il se donne même la peine de se présenter!» s'adressa l'une des stylistes régulières à une autre.

«Quoi? Comment ça, Caroline?» s'inquiéta celle qui en était à son premier défilé en tant qu'employée à temps plein avec la compagnie.

Marinette ne dit rien. En tant que première année à l'Université, elle se trouvait déjà très chanceuse d'avoir pu avoir un premier emploi de surnuméraire dans une marque aussi prestigieuse.

«On dit que «môssieux» est une vraie diva et que parfois, il fait sa crise et ne se présente pas du tout.» rapporta la plus ancienne.

«Ah? Sergio, le maquilleur, m'a raconté qu'à son avis, Adrien Agreste avait surtout peur des akumas et que dès qu'il y en avait un, il allait se cacher.» répondit la plus jeune, intriguée.

«Et comment tu expliques qu'il a encore le même comportement même s'il n'y a plus d'akumas?» argumenta Caroline.

«Peut-être que, s'il avait l'habitude de disparaître pendant les alertes, c'était pour aider à évacuer les passants et les victimes. Je l'ai vu faire à quelques reprises.» suggéra Marinette sur le ton de la conversation. «Et peut-être qu'il disparaît encore parce que, même s'il n'y a plus d'akuma, la population n'est toujours pas en sécurité.»

Les deux femmes la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Elles doutaient vraiment qu'un fils de milliardaire, à plus forte raison, un de ces prétentieux de modèles, risque sa vie pour des gens de la classe ouvrière.

Tout à coup, elles sursautèrent en regardant par-dessus son épaule et Marinette ne pu retenir un petit sourire sachant que le petit prince en question venait d'arriver.

«Marinette? Salut! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là! On fait équipe pour cette collection?» salua-t-il.

«Non, tu es avec Lucie et on m'a assignée pour être avec Raoul.» répondit-elle en poursuivant l'aménagement de son portant à vêtements selon le planning qu'on lui avait remis.

«Et zut! Quand j'ai recommandé ton nom pour ce temps partiel, j'avais aussi l'espoir de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Je déteste qu'une autre femme me touche.» confia-t-il tout bas.

«J'imagine qu'ils ne me font pas assez confiance. Je suis la petite nouvelle.» supposa Marinette.

«À mon avis, c'est arbitraire. Raoul est aussi l'un des mannequins les plus importants. Ce ne serait pas une odeur de café? Il t'en reste?» fit-il en repérant la tasse que Marinette récupéra avant lui.

«Pas question. Tu as une séance photo demain et le café tâche les dents. Prends plutôt mes amandes si tu veux te réveiller.»

Adrien retira ses lunettes de soleil qui révélèrent qu'il était lui aussi resté très tard à parcourir les toits de la capitale.

Marinette sortit une veste très moderne à motifs noirs et blancs géométriques et l'observa méthodiquement. «On dirait que ton père se remet lentement mais surement. Cette collection est de loin meilleure que la dernière.»

«Il y a intérêt! J'ai fait peur à son psychologue. Je l'ai même obligé à gonfler son prix pour que mon père le prenne au sérieux et reste avec lui plutôt que d'aller voir un charlatan.»

Lorsque Ladybug, ChatNoir, Rena Rouge, Carapace et Queen Bee eurent récupéré les miraculous perdus, Monsieur Agreste s'était retrouvé sans pouvoir et à cour d'idée pour sauver la vie de sa femme.

À ce jour, il ignorait encore l'identité des défenseurs de Paris et la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour récupérer les bijoux.

Devant l'inévitable, il avait dû oublier sa vengeance et débuter son processus de deuil.

D'un autre côté, le maire avait appris l'identité du terroriste et une entente hors-court très secrète avait conclu que Monsieur Agreste devait verser quatre millions d'Euros à la ville. Budget qui avait été remis à un comité chargé de l'aide aux victimes de violence en tous genres.

(Oui, c'était une idée de Ladybug et ChatNoir mais, Chloé s'était chargée de la faire respecter.)

Ce qui amenait donc Gabriel Agreste à sortir sa seconde collection depuis qu'il n'était plus porteur de miraculous et Adrien, maintenant étudiant universitaire à temps partiel, à continuer de tenir la tête d'affiche de la compagnie pour le reste de son temps disponible.

«Sinon Chérie, tu t'en sors avec les cours?» conversa Adrien en poursuivant sa pige dans le sac de noix.

«Tout est passionnant! Mais, je manque de temps pour mes projets personnels. Je ne fais que me plier aux demandes des professeurs, pour l'instant.»

«Dommage» sympathisa Adrien. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle vivait. D'accord, le fait qu'il n'ait pas assez de temps pour lire ou se détendre ne manquait pas autant au monde que les tenues que Marinette n'avait pas le temps de créer, mais lui aussi avait des semaines de travail de 60 heures.

«Hé Agreste! N'essaie pas de saboter mes tenues. Éloigne-toi de mon emplacement!» exigea un très bel homme aux cheveux bruns. Avançant sa silhouette parfaite avec une démarche souple et étudiée. Il se planta entre Adrien et Marinette.

«C'est la collection de mon père Raoul. En aucune façon je ne pourrais nuire à ce qu'il fait. Je suis bien placé pour savoir combien de temps et d'effort il y consacre!» répliqua Adrien en s'assombrissant.

«Je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant. Va rejoindre ton équipe.» le chassa l'autre.

Alors, qu'Adrien se redressait et refermait le sac d'amande pour le laisser à Marinette, il se statufia en entendant Raoul flirter pour Marinette : «Salut, Bébé. Je t'ai manqué? Toi, tu m'as manqué.»

«Non, pas particulièrement. J'essaie en général de penser le moins possible à toi en dehors de mon boulot.» le rabroua-t-elle en gardant son regard sur une boîte d'accessoire posée sur la table.

«C'est de lui dont tu m'as parlé?» s'inquiéta Adrien.

«Non, _je_ ne t'ai pas parlé de Raoul. Je suis une professionnelle et je ne rapporte pas sur mes collègues à d'autres collègues.» pointa-elle avec un sous-entendu.

C'était vrai, en pratique c'était Ladybug qui lui en avait parlé. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Marinette en dehors des patrouilles durant le dernier mois. Leurs vies étaient si remplies qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser et discuter par messagerie.

Il alla saluer Lucie qui rigola comme une petite fille au premier mot gentil qu'il lui sortit.

«Alors, Bébé? À ton avis, lequel de ces morceaux mettra le plus en valeur mon corps de rêve?» demanda Raoul à Marinette légèrement ennuyé qu'elle et Adrien soient si proches.

«Cette veste à motif aura beaucoup de succès et sera souvent regardée.» fit Marinette toujours aussi froidement et sans émotion. «Par contre, Raoul, je te prierais de ne plus utiliser de surnom réducteur pour me désigner.»

«À d'autres! Je sais que tu aimes ça. Adrien t'a appelé "Chérie" tout à l'heure.» fit-il prouvant ainsi qu'il avait espionné leur conversation.

«Et je lui ai également demandé de ne plus le faire lorsque nous travaillons ensemble.»

«Allons, poupée, ne soit pas si farouche.» répliqua le mannequin en la coinçant contre la table. «Tu vas gâcher ma belle surprise. Je nous ai dégoté des billets parterre pour le show de Clara Rossignol, ce soir.»

«Clara est une de mes clientes. J'ai fait certains des accessoires pour les danseurs dans ce show. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas.» avertie-t-elle en fermant les points pour calmer son envie de le repousser physiquement et détournant le visage pour éloigner ses lèvres.

«Allons, Bébé, ne soit pas si froide, je sais qu'à l'intérieur, je te fais fondre. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut simplement dire qu'il faut que j'aille plus creux.»

Oubliant tout souvenir de la salle bondée où ils se trouvaient, Raoul se pencha pour atteindre sa bouche. Dans sa panique, Marinette entendit sans les voir des pas près d'elle et elle fut tout à coup libérée du poids de Raoul sur son corps. Elle sentie qu'elle pouvait se détasser de sur elle-même.

En un éclair, elle vit Adrien empoignant Raoul au col de sa chemise et reculant le point, les pupilles dilatées.

«Stop» commanda-t-elle avec autorité mais sans éclat, peur ou urgence.

Adrien obéis en moins d'un battement de cœur et son bras s'immobilisa à mi-parcours.

Elle glissa sa main sur le coude qui tenait le col de Raoul et l'incita à reculer jusqu'à avoir assez de place pour être à l'aise entre les deux hommes.

Elle devait agir subtilement et suivant une très mince ligne de conduite. Tous les gens présents avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient en voyant Adrien courir entre deux espaces de travail.

«Raoul, je vais te le dire encore et j'espère ne plus avoir à le refaire ensuite. Nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail et je souhaite, personnellement, avoir l'attitude requise. Je suis une personne entière et non un objet. J'ai des opinions et j'aimerais que tu en tiennes compte. Je ne souhaite pas entretenir de relations non-professionnelles avec toi que ce soit lors de notre présence ici ou en dehors. Aussi, je te le dis une dernière fois, je ne veux plus que tu m'offres de cadeaux!»

* * *

«Et tu crois que tes trucs empruntés à une conférence anti-harcèlement vont suffirent à le décourager?» demanda Alya en cherchant les clés de l'appartement dans sa bourse comme elles sortaient de l'ascenseur plus tard dans la journée.

Marinette ayant déjà elle-même donné deux ou trois de ces conférences en tant que Ladybug, eu peur de ne pas avoir été convaincante du tout en étant trop professionnelle. «J'en doute. Je lui ai déjà tenu le même discours en privé et ça ne l'a pas fait reculer. Surtout qu'ensuite, j'ai dû travailler avec lui et qu'il n'a pas été très coopératif. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre. C'est toute ma carrière qui est en jeu dans cette histoire. Je suis sous le feu des projecteurs aux entreprises Agreste. J'aurais de loin préféré travailler ailleurs jusqu'à vraiment devenir dessinatrice.»

«Hey! C'est toi qui t'absentais beaucoup trop de tes boulots!» lui rappela Alya. «On pourrait penser que depuis toutes ces années, tu aurais pris le temps de t'acheter un vrai bon réveil matin!»

Marinette ne fit que répondre par un vague grognement. Elle n'était que très rarement en retard par sa propre faute. La plupart du temps, peu importe combien elle était fatiguée par ses patrouilles de la veille, elle réussissait à se lever pour aller en cours ou à son travail.

C'étaient les attaques akuma qui avaient jadis lieu le matin ou les braquages de fourgon blindé en plein journée ou les cambriolages durant le retour à la maison qui lui avaient fait perdre six emplois étudiants en deux ans.

Le boulot aux départements des ajustements qu'Adrien lui avait trouvé était moyennement risqué. Il s'agissait d'une journée à l'occasion, il lui permettait de se faire un nom auprès des recruteurs pour plus tard et en cas d'urgence, Adrien avait potentiellement la chance de la couvrir.

La porte de l'appartement d'Adrien ouverte, Alya déposa tout ce qu'elle portait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et retira ses petits talons avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de cuisines pour masser ses pieds et y faire revenir le sang.

Marinette appuya son énorme fourre-tout contre le mur de l'entrée et attrapa le balai du placard pour balayer la cuisine et l'entrée tout en continuant de bavarder avec sa grande amie.

Adrien arriva peu après et invita Marinette à rester pour le souper. En fait, c'était son idée depuis le départ. Il avait envoyé un message à Alya pour qu'elle ramène Marinette avec elle.

«J'ai beaucoup de travail.» refusa celle-ci, désolée.

«Alors, raison de plus pour que tu restes. Si tu rentres chez toi, tu vas travailler en mangeant.»

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers l'immense réfrigérateur qui meublait la cuisine moderne et haute performance. Elle savait que si elle restait souper, elle aurait la préparation du repas et le ménage qui suivrait comme tâche.

«Euh, burger et salade?» proposa-t-elle en regardant le contenu plus ou moins frais.

Sous l'approbation générale, elle désencombra les plans de travail puis passa les légumes à Adrien qui avait déjà lavé l'îlot et sortie planche à découper et couteau.

Celui-ci rinça les légumes et s'installa pour les couper pendant qu'il posait des questions sur les dernières commandes que Jagged Stone lui avait passées.

Alya revint de la chambre après y avoir réveillé Nino et s'être changé pour une tenue plus confortable. Elle les observa silencieusement. Souvent lorsqu'ils discutaient entre eux, elle avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient en code qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Ils discutaient à phrases entrecoupées avec une légère taquinerie réciproque et se déplaçaient dans la cuisine sans se nuire jamais. Tout à coup, Adrien émit un bruit de gorge et Marinette se retourna. Il lui lança une mini-tomate qu'elle attrapa avec la bouche et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

«Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, ça me dépasse! Lorsqu'on vous regarde, on a l'impression de voir un couple marié depuis vingt ans ou des meilleurs amis qui ont grandi dans deux maisons voisines. Et pourtant vous n'avez été ensemble que deux semaines!»

«On était déjà amis avant.» commença Marinette.

«Et on l'est restés depuis.» termina Adrien en un parfait accord.

«Vous étiez _camarades de classe_ avant et vous avez ensuite passé _trois mois_ sans vous parler face à face.» précisa Alya.

Évidemment, elle ne savait pas tout. Elle ignorait qu'ils avaient combattues côte à côte durant de longues années, seuls contre le monde. Et que _Ladybug_ n'avait jamais lâché Adrien.

Lorsque les héros avaient crié sur le ladyblog qu'il n'y aurait plus d'akuma, Adrien et Marinette, alors en terminal, avaient annoncé à leurs amis qu'ils étaient un couple depuis quelques jours.

Mais franchement, le reste de la classe aurait pu se passer de l'annonce officielle. Leurs gestes étaient déjà très éloquents. Les amoureux avaient du mal à séparer leurs mains et Marinette avait prit l'habitude de s'installer entre les jambes d'Adrien ou sur ses genoux lorsqu'ils discutaient avec des amis dans la cours de l'école.

Et c'était sans parler des séances de baisers torrides plus ou moins discrètes dans les coins sombres du vestiaire ou les messages textes échangés pendant les leçons.

Ce que personne ne savait par contre, c'était que Ladybug et ChatNoir passaient toutes leurs nuits à baiser sans arrêt sur un gros matelas dans une remise à outil abandonnée sur le toit d'un immeuble discret. Tous les gestes à l'école n'étaient qu'une façon de contenir la faim insatiable qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et qui les rattrapait la nuit.

Au bout de deux semaines, ils étaient morts de fatigue, étaient tous deux en situation d'échec scolaire, M. Agreste menaçait d'expédier Adrien dans une école militaire pour le reste de son année scolaire et ses études universitaires s'il ne se rapportait pas plus souvent à la maison.

Chloé, Lila et un type qui avait le béguin pour Marinette devenaient dangereux pour leur sécurité physique, mental et leurs réputations.

Les parents de Marinette avaient découvert qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité et voulaient absolument en parler avec elle ainsi que du fait qu'elle s'absentait en permanence sans qu'ils ne sachent où elle allait.

Tikki s'inquiétait de voir Marinette tomber enceinte et ils ne prenaient jamais le temps de s'occuper de l'un ou l'autre de ces problèmes.

Alya et Nino leur avaient fait une crise deux contre deux tant ils étaient inquiets pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas nécessairement qu'ils mettent fin à la relation mais plutôt qu'ils la vive autrement pour qu'elle ne les détruise pas.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient, de plus, pas très beau à voir. Couverts de morsures amoureuses et d'égratignures à cause de la rudesse des toits, ils mangeaient lorsqu'ils y pensaient et portaient souvent les mêmes vêtements plusieurs jours de suite.

Restés ensembles et collés l'un sur l'autre était leur seule préoccupation.

Et après seulement deux semaines en couple, Adrien parcourait internet pour trouver les plus beaux coins déserts du globe et les petits paradis terrestres protégés de tout où ils pourraient bâtir une maison écologique et auto-suffisante.

Tandis que Marinette de son côté dessinait des pyjamas pour bébé et rêvait d'en faire une compagnie avec Adrien. Elle regardait les énormes maisons les plus cossues de Paris et s'imaginait y élever leurs enfants.

C'est le jour où elle l'entraîna dans une animalerie devant laquelle ils passaient durant une balade leur permettant de prendre un peu l'air comme leurs kwamis les y avaient poussés que tout éclata. Ils étaient entièrement d'accord pour avoir un hamster ensemble mais pas du tout sur l'endroit où déposer la cage.

Paris? Le Pacifique? La banlieue? L'Université?

Une terrible dispute éclata dans le parc situé entre la dite animalerie et la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Tout à leur ébats amoureux et cajoleries, ils n'avaient simplement jamais prit le temps de discuter de leur avenir ou de leurs rêves.

Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole. De tourner la page et de ne plus jamais faire la bêtise de croire qu'ils avaient quoique ce soit en commun.

Dans son énorme lit quelques heures plus tard, Adrien se préparait à passer sa première nuit sans Marinette et dans cet endroit qui lui semblait étranger avec son père, son ancien ennemi secret, quelques portes plus loin qui occupait ses journées de ses négociations avec la ville.

Vers minuit, il ne dormait toujours pas lorsque Ladybug, qui espérait le regarder dormir, se glissa dans sa chambre.

Il l'avait attrapé par le poignet et tirer contre lui. Il s'était ensuite frotter contre elle et avait laissé son corps et ses mains parler au sien pour lui.

Elle était restée sans réagir ou répondre à ses avances.

Lui qui espérait une réconciliation chaude sur l'oreiller avait comprit le message. Elle voulait faire machine arrière et en rester à leur relation d'amitié.

Lui aussi voulait en finir avec leur histoire de couple mais avait espérer une relation amicale avec les avantages physiques. Elle, rendait la partie sexuelle de leur histoire responsable de leur échec.

Un mois durant, Ladybug s'était glissé dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui sans un mot. Par contre, sans les masques, ils se fuyaient l'un l'autre.

Puis, elle lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'elle partait le jour même pour un voyage d'une semaine avec sa grand-mère. Une semaine où ils avaient discuté à distance sans arrêt, établissant les bases d'une vraie amitié sincère comme l'avait conseillé la mamie en question : «Les meilleures amours viennent des meilleures amitiés.» lui avait-elle dit. «À quoi bon être en couple si vous vous faite tout le temps la gueule?»

Sans la perturbation d'un béguin. Une relation où chacun avait sa propre vie et ses désirs avec ses rêves d'avenir qui n'étaient pas obligatoirement les mêmes que l'autre.

Marinette était entrée à l'Université plutôt que de démarrer sa propre compagnie et Adrien n'avait pas quitté Paris pour une île déserte mais, avait plutôt repris les études.

Le taux de criminalité avait alors augmenté, obligeant les deux héros à veiller plus étroitement et ensemble sur la ville et donc à se reparler.

Tous cela était causé par le fait que maintenant que la menace du Papillon était écartée, les intimidateurs, abuseurs et arnaqueurs en tous genres s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Leurs victimes ne trouvant plus l'oreille compatissante du Papillon pour écouter leurs doléances et leur offrir le pouvoir de se venger en retour, la porte était ouverte à tous les abus.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Alya et Nino avaient emménagé avec Adrien.

D'abord celui-ci avait obtenu plus d'indépendance auprès de son père. En contrepartie, il travaillait toujours comme mannequin pour la ligne Gabriel en à côté de ses études à mi-temps et participait à la thérapie de son père pour le deuil de sa mère. Il passait aussi du temps avec lui pour reconstruire une relation père-fils.

M. Agreste avait exigé un penthouse dans un immeuble sécurisé pour son fils et Adrien un balcon ou une terrasse.

Après son emménagement, Alya et Nino, qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé où vivre ensemble, étaient venus habiter temporairement avec lui dans la chambre d'amis/bureau.

En effet, le quartier voisin, où ils travaillaient tous les deux, n'avait que peu d'appartements disponibles pour la location et la plupart appartenaient à des propriétaires qui refusaient de les entretenir ou de les rendre sécuritaires. Ils cherchaient plutôt à les démolir pour les remplacer par de plus hauts et plus chics immeubles.

Habiter chez Adrien permettait à Alya et Nino d'économiser pour acheter leur propre appartement.

Après ce dîner génial remplit de rire, Nino partie pour son travail dans une boîte de nuit et Alya pour passer la soirée avec ses petites sœurs. En théorie, elle ne faisait plus de baby-sitting mais, en pratique, leur père n'aimait pas les savoir seules, tard en soirée, pendant les soirées de bridge avec sa femme et leurs amis.

Donc, en théorie, Alya veillait à la sécurité de l'appartement en général, au cas où il y aurait un problème, mais en pratique, elle était présente pour s'assurer qu'Etta et Ella n'en cause pas.

Après leurs départs, Marinette proposa un match du nouveau jeu vidéo d'Adrien puis elle annonça qu'elle partait chez elle faire ses travaux et une sieste avant leur surveillance qui commencerait à 23h.

Adrien rétorqua en proposant qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs l'un à côté de l'autre sur le grand îlot et lui proposa le canapé pour sa sieste.

Il lui parla abondamment de ses cours qui le passionnaient. Il étudiait pour devenir enseignant mais la psychologie de l'enfant le fascinait tellement qu'il envisageait de changer de diplôme. Il avait déjà décidé de prendre les cours communs aux deux professions pour la session suivante.

Sans qu'ils n'en discutent, la patrouille de surveillance tourna à la compétition du plus long saut, de la cascade la plus spectaculaire (dans les limites de ce que les nerfs des passants pouvaient supporter) celui qui trouverait le touriste le plus rigolo… bref, quantité de bouffonneries et de complicités amicales.

Et puisqu'ils étaient à égalité à la fin de la ronde, ils décidèrent de retourner chez Adrien pour déterminer du gagnant par une partie de jeu vidéo.

Le bol de pop-corn placé entre eux, le jeu de l'île au trésor fut lancé. Qui serait le premier à trouver l'emplacement marqué d'un ''x'' qui dissimulait un coffre pirate? Les serpents géants et les sables mouvants se succédaient et le combat était serré.

Marinette y réussit la première, mais elle remarqua alors une attitude étrange à Adrien pendant qu'elle célébrait le point de la victoire de cette compétition.

«Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé gagner des fois?» suggéra-t-elle en repassant la partie dans sa tête.

«Non, non» fit-il nonchalamment en prenant une poignée de pop-corn.

Elle lui en lança une autre avec un regard fixe et accusa : «Tu sais que si tu te dis que tu es le meilleur parce que tu aurais gagné si tu n'avais pas été un gentilhomme, ça ne compte pas. Que tu perdes parce que tu pensais à autre chose ou que tu perdes parce que tu as décidé de me laisser gagner, ça fait de toi, le perdant tout de même!»

«Mais non, ton manque de sommeil te fait imaginer des trucs au sujet de mes yeux devenus vitreux par le manque de sommeil.»

Un instant, Marinette sembla le croire, elle s'étira sans rien dire vers le canapé faisant mine de détendre son épaule mais attrapa un coussin et lui en asséna un coup rude sur la tête en criant : «Menteur! Je te crois pas du tout! Tu sais très bien que je déteste le mensonge!» se plaignit-elle.

Il répliqua en la reversant au sol et s'attaqua à ses côtes avec de féroces chatouillements.

«Et moi, je déteste les secrets! Je te fais un seul inoffensif petit mensonge en cinq ans pendant que madame joue les créatures mystérieuses de jour comme de nuit et j'ai droit à un coup d'oreiller de force olympique? Tu vas voir qu'à cette heure de la nuit, le gentilhomme n'est plus de service!»

Elle rigolait et se tordait et finit par le plaquer au sol en tenant ses poignets pour qu'il mette fin à la torture.

Mais, il récupéra une de ses mains en héros rompu au corps à corps et attrapa sa nuque pour la ramener vers lui et capturer ses lèvres.

«Adrien?» demanda-t-elle ensuite contre sa bouche, intensément consciente de la position de son corps sur celui d'Adrien.

«Pas d'histoire. Juste des baisers.» promit-il en reprenant sa bouche doucement.

Alya, qui était sortie de la chambre pour leur demander de se la fermer, souleva un sourcil en les voyant l'une sur l'autre mais repartie à sa chambre sans faire de commentaires. Au moins, les murs de leurs chambres respectives n'étaient pas mitoyens.

* * *

Le lundi qui suivit, Marinette profita de son après-midi sans cours pour aller travailler sur les derniers ajustements des vêtements de Raoul.

Les couturières près d'elle qui travaillaient sur une nouvelle robe pour Chloé discutaient et plaisantaient en travaillant. Les potins sur les vedettes semblaient être un de leurs sujets favoris.

«Oh! Vous savez pas? Il parait qu'Adrien serait intéressé par une jeune fille. Je l'ai lu dans vedette _plus_.»

Marinette tendit l'oreille pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Elle retenait déjà difficilement son sourire hilare.

-«Il parait que c'est une grande mannequin blonde avec qui il a fait une publicité pour le tourisme à Paris.»

-«Ah oui, celle qui a joué dans le vidéo-clip, de ce beau brun.»

-«Elle n'avait pas fait un défilé avec nous aussi, il y a deux ans?»

-«Si c'est le cas, elle n'a pas été retenue pour les suivants.»

Marinette termina lentement son travail en contemplant son téléphone. Devait-elle appeler Adrien pour lui en parler?

Ils avaient passé quelques nuits à dormir dans le même lit depuis les baisers du soir de la compétition amicale. Mais entre eux, ça restait platonique parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin, presque platonique.

Peu de vrais amis restaient aussi proches physiquement sans passer à l'acte. Elle avait peur qu'ils soient de nouveaux entraînés dans une spirale sans fin s'ils franchissaient une certaine limite. Elle savait qu'il était tout aussi affamé d'elle, qu'elle l'était de lui.

Elle savait que s'ils se laissaient aller à leurs pulsations sexuelles, celles-ci prendraient le contrôle sur leur vie.

Mais Marinette se demandait comment Adrien voyait leurs relations actuelles évoluer dans les prochaines semaines. Pensait-il potentiellement à reprendre avec elle ou bien avait-il l'intention de la botter en dehors de son lit pour faire de la place à une blondasse dont il s'apprêtait à lui parler?

Elle savait déjà qu'il ne jouerait pas sur les deux tableaux, ce n'était pas son genre.

Trois jours de plus s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne se soient véritablement parlé. Il était venu dormir chez elle mais, l'avait seulement saluée. Et par messagerie, leur conversation restait tout autre et concernait des sujets plus anodins.

C'est finalement Alya qui l'attira dans un piège pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux au même moment et face à face dans l'appartement.

Dès qu'il la vit, il lui fit la bise et l'accolade mais comme elle restait figée, il l'écarta en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. «D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«Si tu, si tu allais à un rendez-vous avec une fille, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui. Tu aurais droit à tous les détails et je te demanderais probablement conseil sur ce que je dois faire ou pas. Et je compte aussi sur toi pour me dire si tu approuves ou non cette hypothétique sortie. Pourquoi cette question? Tu as peur que je te cache quelque chose?»

«En fait, il y a des rumeurs…» commença Marinette.

«Il y a toujours des rumeurs.» fit Adrien en secouant la tête.

«Mais, est-ce que tu as amené une mannequin blonde au restaurant pour le travail?»

«Non plus. Je peux voir ces articles?» réclama-t-il.

Les deux filles sortirent portables et tablettes et trouvèrent trois articles rapportant les déplacements d'Adrien donc on ne voyait que partiellement le visage sur les clichés avec la fille en question dont personne ne savait comment prononcer le nom qui comportait trop de consonnes.

«Ce n'est pas moi.» sourit Adrien par-dessus l'épaule d'Alya. «Sauf si je suis allé à ses endroits durant une crise de somnambulisme. Cet homme, ce n'est pas moi.»

«Vraiment?» s'étonna Marinette en détaillant l'image de plus près.

«Je n'ai pas les cheveux aussi longs.» contra-t-il avant de glisser à son oreille : «en règle générale.»

«En tout cas,» reprit-il «merci de me l'avoir signalé. Je vais en parler aux relations publiques.»

«Buguinette» souffla-t-il encore pendant qu'Alya allait retrouver Nino. «Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup de talent pour former un couple qui fonctionne, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que je te connais.» sourit-il en tenant ses mains dans les siennes. «Je ne m'engagerais pas avec une autre sans d'abord donner une nouvelle chance à un avenir avec toi.»

«Moi aussi, je t'aime Adrien. J'ai toujours tout aimé de toi. Peut-être qu'il y a une façon pour que ça marche entre nous. Et qu'il faut simplement la trouver.»

Ayant passé trois jours lentement dévorée par la jalousie, Marinette ne pouvait nier vouloir un jour réussir à trouver une façon d'être heureuse avec lui.

«Tu voudrais… sortir avec moi?» tenta-t-il en se recoiffant machinalement de la main, avec malaise. «Un soir!» précisa-t-il. «Juste une fois. Une sortie du style resto – spectacle et euh, finir la soirée avec moi ensuite.»

«Si on sort ensemble, un soir, je finirai effectivement la soirée avec toi parce qu'en sortant d'un théâtre/cabaret/salle de spectacle/cinéma on aura forcément une ronde à faire ensuite. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir la veille d'une journée de cours.»

«Alors : resto, spectacle, patrouille et câlins?» espéra-t-il.

«Les câlins sont sujets à discussion et rien de trop guindé comme restaurant. Sinon, c'est oui.»

Il s'avéra que le choix du restaurant fut déplorable. Entre toutes les fans qui se présentèrent pour déranger Adrien et la professeure de Marinette qu'ils croisèrent et qui en profita pour lui reprocher son laxisme, ils ne purent qu'avaler quelques bouchées avant le spectacle comique parodiant les grands films des cinquante dernières années pour lesquels ils avaient des billets.

Si bien que Ladybug et ChatNoir furent photographiés partageant un cornet de frites en marchant sur les toits durant la nuit.

«Et une sortie en boîte de nuit?» proposa Ladybug en désignant un endroit bruyant où on faisait la fête un peu plus loin. «On passe devant un tas d'entre elles à chaque patrouilles et on n'y entre jamais. Avec Alya et Nino, se serait cool.»

«Ouais, on aura qu'à le laisser choisir celle où il veut aller pour qu'il ne boude pas durant toute la soirée.» approuva ChatNoir.

«Parfait, j'ai justement cette paire de talons qui attend depuis trop longtemps que je me décide à les reporter.»

«Tu ne devrais pas porter de talons, sauf si tu veux passer la soirée à tomber dans mes bras… Auquel cas, je ne dirai pas non.»

«On se calme, matou. Je n'ai aucun problème à garder mon équilibre sur ces petites merveilles.»

«Ce ne serait pas un défi pour mon charme renversant?» questionna ChatNoir en bougeant suggestivement les sourcils. Il savait quel effet il pouvait encore lui faire en montrant juste un peu plus de peau.

«Pari tenu, sac-à-puce!» le relança-t-elle.

«Pari tenu, bête-à-pois!» la taquina-t-il.

«Hé! Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom!» l'accusa-t-elle.

«Ouep, je sais! Y'a plus de frites. On cour un peu pour dépenser les calories?»

«Je t'attends sur ta terrasse, traîne-la-patte!»


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien se réveilla doucement en milieu d'avant-midi le lendemain. Marinette était nue dans ses bras et leurs horaires respectifs avaient été ventilés pour mettre l'emphase sur le défilé en après-midi, le premier de la semaine de la mode parisienne pour homme.

Marinette devait se présenter sur place après le déjeuner et lui-même passait au maquillage pré-photo officielle à peu près à la même heure.

Ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour s'appuyer sur un coude et admirer les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Ils n'avaient plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis qu'ils avaient rompu et il n'avait pas cessé d'en rêver. Elle l'avait tout de même laissé l'entraîner plutôt loin dans leurs caresses la nuit précédente.

Adrien se demandait s'il pouvait s'en contenté pour le reste de ses jours ou du moins jusqu'à ce que leurs jeunes libidos se calme avec l'âge. Mais rien dans leur relation physique, pas plus que dans le statu de leur relation n'avait de bases sûres ou de promesses. Elle pouvait disparaître de sa vie du jour au lendemain.

Ne plus revenir le voir, déménager de chez ses parents. Faire la surveillance de la ville sans lui, dire non au prochain contrat pour son père en alléguant que Raoul la dérangeait trop. Il avait bien essayé de les faire changer d'équipe quand il en était encore temps mais, aucune des autres filles ne voulaient s'approcher de Raoul.

Il craignait déjà de la perdre la première fois où il avait demandé à Ladybug de lui permettre de connaître son identité, des années plus tôt. Et si elle avait confié les boucles d'oreille à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pensait plus digne du poste avant qu'il ne découvre que Marinette et Ladybug n'était qu'une seule personne? C'était elle qu'il aimait, pleine et entière.

Ils dansaient l'un autour de l'autre sans s'engager dans une vraie relation depuis cinq ans.

Les doigts de Marinette touchèrent le visage d'Adrien, lissant les muscles de ses sourcils froncés. «Tu vas avoir une de ces têtes pour le défilé si tu ne penses pas à quelque chose de moins sinistre!»

«Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je devais sourire et avoir l'air détendu…» contra-t-il avec un mouvement d'épaules.

«Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, chaton?» Et comme chaque fois qu'elle le surnommait ainsi, il sentit le désir de la toucher remonter sa colonne pour exploser au bout de ses doigts. Mais, il lui répondit plutôt que d'initier une nouvelle joute physique.

«L'année dernière.» soupira-t-il «Une des choses que tu m'as reproché pendant notre querelle, était de ne pas vouloir m'engager dans la vie avec sérieux. Mais _je veux_ t'épouser. Je sais qu'on est encore trop jeunes mais, qu'on se marie un jour ou non, depuis nos premiers combats ensembles, depuis que je t'ai demandé de devenir mon amie en arrivant à l'école, j'ai toujours voulu que tu restes dans ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.» assura-t-il sincèrement.

«Je m'étais déjà promis à cette époque de tout faire pour ça. De m'excuser autant qu'il le faudrait, de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Mais-mais ma mère, elle… elle était mariée à mon père depuis longtemps, portait une grosse bague et ils m'avaient. Ils avaient des tas de choses qui les liaient ensembles et pourtant, il l'a perdu. Je l'ai perdu. Je veux t'épouser mais pour moi le mariage n'est pas une preuve d'engagement assez forte. Ma promesse d'engagement envers toi, ma façon de te dire que je t'appartiens à toujours été de risquer ma vie au combat pour toi. Parce que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus…»

Aussi bouleversée que lui, Marinette flattait ses cheveux sans rien dire mais ne cherchait même pas à essuyer les larmes d'Adrien. Sachant qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps, elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre et le gardant contre elle.

«Ceci dit» poursuivit-il plus calmement «Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses la même chose pour moi. Si tu veux, un jour, me prouver que tu t'engages à rester avec moi pour le reste de nos jours, ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir te retrouver si tu disparais, pouvoir te suivre là où tu iras.»

«Je te le promet, chaton. Je te raconterai toujours ce qui m'arrive désormais. Je ne te cacherai plus rien. Aucun secret.» promis Marinette avec tendresse.

«J'aurais dit adieu à tout ce que je possède, tout ce que je suis avec un simple message pour Nino si tu avais dû disparaître pour mettre la miracle box en sécurité.» dit-il encore. «Me marier avec toi changerais ta vie professionnelle. Tu ne pourrais plus aller au restaurant avec Alya sans être prise en photo, tes professeurs te regarderaient d'une autre façon, tu serais obligée de choisir la maison de couture de mon père plutôt qu'une autre mais c'est si peu important à mes yeux lorsque je compare cela à me réveiller dans les mêmes draps que toi le matin. C'est toi qui compte pour moi.»

«Moi aussi, je t'adore.» rigola doucement Marinette. «Et que je te fasse le petit-déjeuner? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?»

«Que c'est encore mieux si je peux t'aider ou te regarder.» répondit-il gentiment.

* * *

Adrien avait encore à la bouche le goût du chocolat chaud maison et des œufs jambon qu'ils avaient mangé lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle dans les couloirs de la salle de spectacle.

En revenant à la salle d'habillage coiffé et maquillé de façon extravagante, il entendit des grognements et des soupirs désapprobateurs venant des gens de sa section.

La tension était élevée derrière un défilé de cette importance, lui-même n'y circulait pas sans être très attentif à son environnement.

Séparé de son portant par un autre, Marinette était à celui de Raoul. Le fer à repasser vertical dans une main et une plante tropicale en pot, qu'un fleuriste venait de lui remettre, dans une autre.

Caroline, près d'elle, leva les yeux au ciel et la débarrassa du fer à repasser. C'était son tour de l'utiliser de toutes façons.

Marinette attrapa la carte sur la plante avec humeur. «Raoul?» demanda-t-elle incrédule au mannequin encore dans ses habits civils qui restait planté à la regarder. «Pourquoi tu m'as fait livrer une fleur avant le défilé?»

«Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de précieux pour te montrer que tu vaux beaucoup pour moi.»

Marinette se frappa le front du plat de la main. «Si elle coûte si cher, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une plante rare et fragile. Tu t'attends à ce que je fasse quoi? Que je te laisse te débrouiller seul avec le défilé pendant que je vais la mettre en sécurité chez moi? J'ai un job à faire et ce n'est pas à toi que je rends des comptes!»

«Je vais la déposé dans la loge VIP de mon père.» proposa Adrien. «Au moins, elle aura une chance de survivre.»

«D'accord, merci Adrien. Moi, je vais chercher un torchon pour nettoyer cette terre.» dit Marinette.

«Et toi Raoul, tu devrais déjà être au maquillage. Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre Hélène en retard.» conseilla ensuite le gentilhomme.

* * *

Adrien attrapa des salades et des sandwichs en rentrant à son appartement après le cocktail du défilé auquel avait été conviée la presse.

Pendant qu'il mangeait avec Nino et Alya, il en profita pour leur parler d'un truc qui le chicotait. Il adorait qu'ils vivent avec lui et ne plus manger seul comme c'était le cas chez son père en était une des raisons principales.

«Je voulais avoir votre avis sur quelque chose. Je sais que c'est mon appart mais vous y vivez aussi et donc ça vous concerne. Je voulais que Marinette soit autant chez elle ici que vous et moi.»

«Je le savais! Vous vous êtes enfin remis ensemble!» s'exclama Alya. «Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.»

«C'est vrai qu'on s'embrasse mais c'est tout.» rougit Adrien «On est toujours pas redevenu un couple.»

«Tu veux la faire dormir où alors?» s'enquit Nino en ricanant «Le divan est confortable mais je pense qu'elle préférera la chambre chez ses parents.»

«En fait, c'est justement le lit le gros de la question. On est pas un couple et on ne veut pas coucher ensemble mais, on adore partager le même lit pour dormir. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé son avis sur la question mais je pense que ça ressemblerait à quelque chose comme si elle dormait chez ses parents du dimanche soir au mercredi soir et elle viendrait ici les jeudis, vendredis et samedis.»

Après un temps de silence où normalement Alya aurait sauté de joie et proposé des tas de plans, celle-ci dit sans enthousiasme : «Marinette n'est pas une fille très responsable. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est une passionnée et une rêveuse. Mais on ne peut pas compter sur elle. Elle laissera brûler ses plats dans le four et oubliera tout le temps ses clés. Je ne dis pas non mais, il faut savoir dans quoi on s'engage avec elle ici.»

«Mais au moins, elle fait bien le ménage!» contra Nino «Et je ne serais plus le seul à savoir cuisiner.» Malgré le fait que sa mère était chef étoilée ou à cause de cela, Alya ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'apprendre à gérer un garde-manger ou à concocter un repas complet. Quant à Adrien, il voulait bien apprendre mais, il venait tout juste de comprendre comment fonctionnait le four.

* * *

Maugréant et grognant les lèvres serrées le lendemain, Marinette arriva dans son cours de dessin technique avec une heure de retard et seulement trois heures de sommeil à son actif. Une bouteille d'eau en main plutôt que sa tasse à café habituelle, qui était maintenant cassée, elle entra au laboratoire d'informatique et choisit le dernier poste de travail restant, celui dont la chaise était brisée.

Le logiciel de dessin péniblement lancé, elle essaya de suivre la matière mais il lui manquait trop d'informations techniques pour suivre les explications et réaliser la tâche demandée.

Elle dû donc se résoudre à déranger la professeure en consultation à son bureau après le cours. Ce qui ne lui laissa que quinze minutes pour manger avant le cours suivant plutôt que les trois heures dont elle avait pensée se servir pour aller préparer son portant à l'amphithéâtre des défilés pour la séance photo qui y aurait lieu au début de la journée du lendemain.

Elle se retrouva donc à débuter cette tâche à 19h du soir après avoir compléter le travail sur le logiciel.

Mais en arrivant sur place, elle trouva Adrien qui attendait dans l'arrière-salle. Il espérait la croiser avant de partir pour assister au défilé d'un partenaire de son père qui avait lieu à l'Opéra Garnier.

Il lui présenta un sandwich venant d'un café tout près et un gobelet de café provenant de la machine haute-précision du salon VIP.

«L'application qui mélange nos horaires nous sers déjà à quelque chose, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas refait ta préparation comme tu avais l'intention de le faire ce midi. Alors, merci, d'avoir pris le temps de paramétrer l'application hier soir et aussi je suis absolument désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué ton appel à l'aide la nuit dernière au sujet des vandales dans le métro. J'ai découvert que Plagg mettait parfois mon téléphone en mode vibreur pour dormir dessus. J'ai réglé le problème : je lui ai acheté son propre téléphone. Il y a autre chose que je peux faire pour t'aider?»

«Non, Adrien. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la nuit dernière et tu es un amour d'avoir pensé à tout ça. Va plutôt faire acte de présence à ton défilé pour pouvoir te couché plus tôt et être en forme pour tes photos demain. Tu t'aie aussi couché tard hier après le cocktail.»

«D'accord alors, je vais te souhaiter bonne nuit mais avant cela je me demandais si tu accepterais de me réserver une heure ou deux samedi? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.»

Marinette plissa les yeux. Cette demande ressemblait furieusement à celles que ChatNoir avait l'habitude de faire à Ladybug avant qu'ils ne connaissent leurs identités. Elle répondit tout de même : «On aura qu'à luncher ensemble. Je serai disponible à l'heure que tu veux. J'ai prévu de travailler sur mon projet de semestre, samedi.»

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire de même avec le dos de sa main. «À demain, Buguinette. Ne travaille pas trop tard et transforme-toi pour rentrer!»

«Oui, maman.» plaisanta-t-elle.

Marinette soupira en retirant la housse de coton ciré dont elle avait recouvert son portant pour le protéger comme elle le faisait toujours en quittant une journée de travail. Elle approcha le fer à repasser vertical et se mit au travail.

Il était finalement 22h lorsqu'elle quitta l'arrière-salle. Raoul n'était pas très soigneux avec ses pièces.

Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser dans une ruelle pour se transformer mais elle eut alors l'impression d'être suivie et observée.

Elle ressortie rapidement de la ruelle et pris par les grands axes, où il y avait encore des gens, pour rejoindre la boulangerie de ses parents.

* * *

La grande salle de spectacle, tout comme l'arrière-scène, bouillonnait d'un remue-ménage bien coordonné le lendemain.

À l'avant, les chaises avaient été retirées et on avait installé trois espaces pour la prise de photos.

À l'arrière, les équipes de préparations bichonnaient un à un six mannequins qui devaient être parfaits jusque dans les moindres détails.

Chaque fois que Raoul revenait avec une tenue, Marinette la lui retirait et une habilleuse la remplaçait par une autre. Raoul repassait à la coiffure, au maquillage et devant Marinette pour que chaque détails soit scruté à la loupe.

Chacun des mannequins parfaitement apprêtés allaient ensuite s'installer devant un photographe pour la séance-photo du vêtement. Les stylistes s'appliquaient alors à préparer le morceau dont on avait plus besoin pour l'empaquetage.

Ces vêtements de prix étaient trop délicats pour un lavage à la machine et trop précieux pour être confiés à un service de nettoyage à sec. On aérait les vêtements sur place et ils étaient nettoyés à la vapeur pour être ensuite rangés dans des boîtes de transport en carton.

Adrien termina sa séance-photo sous les remerciements et le soulagement de l'équipe qui concluait sa journée de travail.

Il arriva à l'arrière-scène espérant offrir à Marinette de la ramener à l'Université avec lui puisque son chauffeur devait venir le rechercher pour ses propres cours. Il avait manqué un cours ce matin-là et espérait arriver à temps pour celui de l'après-midi.

Sauf qu'il n'y trouva pas Marinette. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas partie, son travail d'empaquetage n'était pas terminé.

Il retira sa propre tenue et essuya rapidement le surplus de maquillage. Il demanda aux équipes les plus près de son poste de travail mais comme personne ne l'avait vu, il essaya de l'appeler et n'eut aucune réponse.

Un sentiment étrange couru sur sa colonne vertébrale et il retrouva l'habilleuse qui avait travaillé avec Marinette pour la questionner sur Raoul.

«Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous dire cela mais, je crois que M. Raoul Esteban est partie en portant la dernière tenue qu'il a présentée. Il est parti très vite et je ne trouve plus la tenue parmi les autres qui sont déjà prête on non.»

Adrien ressortit son téléphone et traqua celui de Marinette. Après une bonne course poursuite avec la voiture du chauffeur, il retrouva le téléphone de Marinette dans le métro, abandonné sous le banc d'une voiture.

Paniquant légèrement, Adrien décida de demander de l'aide en mettant Alya et Nino dans le coup et en se transformant pour chercher Marinette plus efficacement. Il se donnait déjà un délai maximum de quatre heures. Après cela, il irait chercher Wayzz et Trixx.

Mais sur le chemin de l'Université, celui qu'il trouva était Raoul. Celui-ci était effectivement toujours en tenue de collection et maquillé.

«M. Esteban?» s'adressa le héros en atterrissant près du mannequin. «On m'a signalé l'absence de Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet?» demanda-t-il en gardant cachée sa nervosité.

«Je, je, c'est que…» bafouilla le grand brun en se tournant vers la boutique d'où il était sorti.

Tournant aussi le regard, ChatNoir remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une bijouterie. Le garçon héla alors un taxi et s'excusa au héros en disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'aider, qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire.

Soupçonneux, ChatNoir suivit le taxi jusqu'à son propre manoir et intercepta Raoul avant qu'il ne sonne à la grille.

«On peut savoir qui vous venez voir ici et pourquoi est-ce plus urgent que de répondre à mes questions?» fit le héros avec son swag habituel.

Épouvanté, le mannequin recula d'un pas en bégayant. «Euh, Adrien Agreste.»

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il est ici?» fit ChatNoir en sautant au sol.

«Je ne sais pas comment le joindre autrement, il faut que je lui parle.» se détendit le jeune homme avec désagrément.

«À propos de Marinette? Adrien m'a chargé de la retrouver avant de repartir en cours. Tu sais où elle est?» interrogea-t-il encore en penchant la tête vers lui pour le regarder au fond des yeux.

«J'ai besoin d'argent.» soupira Raoul. «J'ai emprunté de l'argent à un usurier pour acheter des cadeaux à Marinette pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi mais elle n'en a jamais voulu. Je comptais rembourser l'usurier avec mes salaires des défilés mais il s'impatiente. J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à le payer l'an dernier. Et il a enlevé Marinette pour m'obliger à le rembourser. J'ai déjà revendu les colliers en or 24 carats mais je ne peux pas retrouver le reste de l'argent. J'ai donné certains colliers à d'autres filles. Il faut que j'en demande à Adrien.»

«D'accord, je m'en occupe. Dis-moi seulement où doit avoir lieux la rencontre.» trancha ChatNoir.

«Ils m'ont écrit qu'ils veulent me voir en personne et seul, sans la police.» expliqua le brun.

«Très bien, j'imagine que j'ai besoin de toi! Mais écoute bien : Si tu as pensé pouvoir acheter Marinette avec de l'or, c'est que tu ne la connais pas très bien. Mais là, tu vas devoir affirmer la même chose que moi et faire ce que je te dis avec très peu d'indice.» averti le héros qui n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir faire confiance à ce type.

ChatNoir entraîna Raoul par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre qui était toujours ouverte. Il savait que, contrairement à la fenêtre de sa salle de bain personnelle, celle du coin salon était surveillée par caméra. Mais cela lui importait peu. De toute façon, ce qu'il voulait était que Raoul y laisse sa tenue.

Il prit aussi une minute pour repérer le lieu de la rencontre sur le plan de la ville et les alentours. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

* * *

Juste avant de s'élancer du toit de l'immeuble voisin de leur destination, ChatNoir ouvrit son bâton et confirma, une fois encore, que Ladybug n'était pas de service.

«Alors, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose sur Marinette, Raoul. » expliqua-t-il dans un même temps. « C'est une coriace. Elle va essayer d'échapper à ses ravisseurs. Et c'est probablement ce qui est le plus sécuritaire pour elle. Nous on est la diversion. Dernière chose : Il se peut que je te bouscule un peu.»

ChatNoir enfonça d'un coup de bottes les portes de la boîte de nuit en encerclant le cou de Raoul d'une main, les griffes sur la trachée.

Le criminel rondouillard était assis en plein centre de la seule banquette occupée, tel le cliché vivant qu'il était.

«Le gars qui est là, m'a dit que c'était à vous que je devais m'adresser pour retrouver ce qu'on m'a dérobé.» ouvrit ChatNoir en le laissant s'étaler sans grâce sur le tapis au pied des criminels.

«Je dois avouer que vous m'impressionnez. Si je n'avais pas de super pouvoirs, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais osé faire royalement rugir de colère un type qui, avec un seul mot, peut vous détruire toute la bâtisse et avec vous encore à l'intérieur. Faut pas avoir froid aux yeux pour réveiller le chat qui dort.» compléta-t-il froidement.

Les criminels se tendirent, ChatNoir pouvait entendre leurs cœurs battre la chamade et sentir la sueur couler le long de leurs tempes. Il identifia le plus nerveux, celui dont la main se dirigeait toute seule sous sa veste et le regarda en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Le chef de la bande choisit de calmer ses hommes. Soit parce qu'il savait ce dont le héros était capable, soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la police sur cet endroit, soit parce qu'il était simplement plus intelligent que les autres.

«Et si on prenait tout ça calmement?» suggéra-t-il. «Il semble que vous ayez été lésé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être est-ce un malentendu? Racontez-moi. Je suis toutes ouïes.»

«Et bien» commença lentement le héros en se détournant avec confiance. Peu importe, cet endroit ne manquait pas de surfaces réfléchissantes. «Je suis un homme… qui aime les femmes, voyez-vous. Mais, un romantique plutôt casanier. À mes yeux, une maison n'est pas un foyer sans la présence d'une femme pour l'habiter. Peut-être partagez-vous mon point de vue?»

«En effet, je suis marié depuis longtemps… et j'ai fait la même erreur que vous au début! Hahaha.»

«Ah! Mais, peut-être me suis-je mal exprimé. J'ai commencé par vous dire que j'aimais les femmes. Mes femmes. Toutes les deux. Si vous avez fait une erreur de jeunesse, peut-être avez-vous depuis rectifié le tir et peut-être diriez-vous simplement : «Bon débarra» si quelqu'un partait avec votre erreur mais peut-être aussi que vous tiendriez un langage différent si on s'attaquait à votre réussite.»

Du coin de l'œil, ChatNoir pouvait voir deux autres hommes qui étaient venus aux nouvelles sans sortir de l'ombre.

«Je suis désolé mais, le club est fermé. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici que les hommes qui travaillent avec moi.» répondit le boss.

«Donc, vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à ce que je regarde par moi-même si la délicieuse personne que je cherche n'aurais pas, par hasard, utiliser la porte de service pour profiter de vos toilettes?»

«Et pis quoi encore? T'as même pas de mandat!» fit un des grands musclés.

«Un mandat? Mais, je ne suis pas de la police. Il ne s'agit pas ici de vous amener tranquillement au poste pour faire la causette!» fit ChatNoir souriant toujours.

Mais, après avoir adopté une expression plus féroce, il sauta d'un bond pour couvrir la distance et fendit la table devant eux du plat de la main dans un grand bruit. Montrant les dents, il demanda : «Dois-je être encore plus clair?»

«Justement» fit le chef qui se tassait maintenant sur sa banquette. «Vous, vous êtes un héros, avec Ladybug, vous êtes du côté des gentils.»

«Oui, mais Ladybug n'est pas là.» susurra ChatNoir «C'est entre vous et moi, messieurs. Ce serait trop bête que je me foute ne rogne, ici même et que je perde complètement le contrôle… Mais,» reprit-il en retrouvant son sourire léger. «Peut-être que ce que je cherche n'est pas ici. Alors, je vais être bon prince et vous laisser une heure. Dans une heure, je reviens et… je brise des os. Un pour chaque cheveux dépeigné sur ma douce et ce sera le même prix pour chaque grain de poussière que je trouverai sur elle. Mais comme vous l'avez dit : je suis un héros et je rends des services alors, je vais vous faciliter les choses.»

Il ramassa par le collet Raoul qui essayait de se faire oublier et ordonna : «Donne-leur ce que tu leur dois!»

«Mais, j'ai pas tout! Je vous l'ai expliqué, on ne sera payé que jeudi prochain!» se plaignit le mannequin complètement terrorisé.

«Vide. Tes. Poches!» menaça ChatNoir. Raoul mit sur la table l'argent de la vente des colliers et ChatNoir assura : «Je vous apporte moi-même son salaire jeudi. À vous ou à vos veuves. C'est votre choix.»

En moins de trente secondes, ChatNoir était dehors, s'était débarrassé de Raoul et contournait le club. Un point rouge clignotait maintenant sur l'écran de son bâton signalant que Marinette avait eu assez de liberté pour se transformer.

Agrippé avec les orteils sur le rebord du toit au-dessus d'une minuscule fenêtre, il reçut un appel qu'il savait provenir de tout près.

Il la laissa ventiler sa panique à son oreille et lorsqu'elle fut enfin à court de souffle, il lui demanda de s'écarter du mur extérieur sur lequel il utilisa son pouvoir.

Un quartier plus loin, ChatNoir referma ses bras sur Ladybug et décida, même si c'était idéaliste, de ne plus jamais la lâcher ou la quitter des yeux.

«Tu vas bien? Ils t'ont frappé ou fait autre chose?» demanda-t-il frénétiquement.

«N-non, je vais bien.» lui assura-t-elle.

Mais comme elle tremblait entre ses bras, il l'écarta suffisamment pour la regarder dans les yeux : «Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, ou que je te porte ou…»

«Non, je t'assure. Je l'admets, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en voyant leurs armes mais ils ne m'ont pas touché. Tu es arrivé à temps. C'était toi n'est-ce pas avec eux?»

«Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Je ne veux plus _jamais_ avoir une peur pareil. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…» sa voix tremblante avec repris la douceur de sa jeunesse et elle pouvait sentir que lui aussi tremblait contre elle maintenant que tout était terminé.

«J'ai… pris un rendez-vous chez un spécialiste. Je vais demander à ce qu'on implante une balise de localisation dans mon épaule. Avec n'importe quel appareil lisant ce type de puce, tu pourras toujours savoir à quel endroit précis de la planète je me trouve.»

«Je peux faire la même chose que toi?» réclama-t-il.

«Oui.» sourit-elle en prenant sa main. «Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces kidnappeurs?»

«Je sais pas trop encore. Les seuls idées que j'ai sont un peu trop violentes pour que tu les approuves. Et il faut d'abord que je nourrisse Plagg.»

* * *

Un grand brun un peu empâté autour de la taille et qui n'avait pas utilisé de rasoir depuis un moment parcourait les ruelles autour du club pour trouver la fille qui avait disparue de l'endroit où ils l'avaient enfermée.

Il n'était peut-être pas le genre de personne à aimer prendre des initiatives mais il n'était pas idiot non plus. Il savait que la fille n'avait pas pu détruire le mur par elle-même. Le héros de Paris avait dû aller la récupérer. Ça ne servait à rien de la chercher.

Tout à coup, il sentit une corde lui resserrer les bras contre le torse et il fut soulevé au-dessus du sol de plusieurs mètres de haut.

* * *

L'agent Parocal faisait une ronde en voiture dans les rues de Paris lorsqu'il aperçut ChatNoir lui envoyer la main. En le suivant vers l'ouest, il arriva devant un nightclub branché où un gang présumé de malfaiteurs étaient ligoté ensemble sur le tapis rouge avec le cordon de la sécurité.

«Faites attention Monsieur l'agent. Ils sont encore armés.» le prévint Ladybug. «Alors, on s'en prend aux innocents? Ils kidnappent les gens de l'entourage de ceux qui ont des dettes pour s'assurer d'être payés! »

L'héroïne se tenait fièrement sur le rebord d'un toit et son partenaire souriait étendu nonchalamment à ses pieds comme un gros chat paresseux. «Ça vous apprendra à oublier que ChatNoir et moi on veille sur cette ville et tous ses habitants!» lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

«Tu crois que ça suffira pour qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas ta petite amie?» demanda-t-elle.

«Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'avais plus du tout l'air en rogne à la fin. Au moins, on a un peu de temps pour en faire plus.»

«Toi, tu as un plan.» fit-elle pour le questionner.

«Non, une liste. À laquelle vient de s'ajouter une autre bonne raison pour que Marinette et Adrien soient un couple.»

Il termina de se démaquiller pendant qu'elle terminait de ranger les tenues et elle l'invita à souper avec ses parents pour le remercier de son sauvetage héroïque.

* * *

Le samedi de la semaine suivante, Marinette regardait Alya se maquiller pour leur sortie à quatre.

«Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse?» demanda la plantureuse rouquine.

«Je, je sais plus où j'en suis avec Adrien. On voudrait plus mais on ne sait pas ce à quoi on a droit.»

«Quoi?» fit Alya en posant son pinceau. «Je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble si vous voulez la même chose? Vous vous aimez, non?»

«Oui, ce n'est pas le problème…» admit la jeune fille.

Alya prit Marinette par son poignet couvert de bracelet et l'entraîna dans le salon où les attendaient Nino et Adrien. Elle poussa Marinette dans le sofa près du grand blond et demanda : «Vous savez que le plus important c'est de vous aimez, n'est-ce pas? Et que tout le reste, c'est une histoire de compromis et de ce qu'on fait par amour pour l'autre?»

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent. Elle était toujours aussi embarrassée par leur problème et malgré toutes ses tentatives de séduction, il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux.

Ils regardèrent humblement le sol devant eux et hochèrent la tête simultanément pour répondre à la question d'Alya qui reprit : «Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marcher entre vous? Pourquoi est-ce qu'être en couple vous bouffait l'existence, si ce n'était pas une histoire de divergence d'opinions?»

«Le sexe» répondit Marinette au moment où Adrien répondait «La communication.»

Surprit, il demanda : «Tu regrettes vraiment qu'on ait couché ensemble alors? Tu n'as pas aimé ça? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus?»

«Non, je dis juste qu'on avait trop de sexe pour apprendre à se connaître et à être un couple. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus recommencer : c'est trop bon, on arrive plus à s'arrêter. Le sexe entre toi et moi prends toute la place et on oublie tout les reste lorsqu'on commence.»

Alya explosa de rire. «Vous savez quoi? D'un côté vous allez continuer d'être des amis et de vous amuser et de coucher ensemble de façon raisonnable. Et s'il faut que tatie Alya vous aide à vous contrôler, je le ferai. De l'autre côté, dès qu'on vous demandera si vous êtes un couple, vous répondrez "oui" parce que peu de couples d'amoureux sont autant un couple que vous l'êtes. Vous êtes un couple d'amis très proches. Et puis, ce soir et tous les autres soirs, amusez-vous ensemble! Je veux vous entendre crier de joie et de plaisir. Et dernière chose, défense de parler de mariage, de bébés ou de hamster avant un an. Vous êtes jeunes, libres et en amour. Vous avez le droit d'en profiter!»

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Adrien faisait danser Marinette pour une énième chanson dans la sympathique boîte de nuit.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'y perdirent pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Et sans échanger une parole, ils se promirent l'un à l'autre d'en faire une habitude.

* * *

Et voilà ma 50e histoire qui se termine! Merci à tous de me suivre encore!

J'espère que vous aimez mes idées et que mes récits vous procure de bons moments.

Je veux également vous dire que je ne m'arrête pas là, j'ai encore des tonnes d'autres idées et je compte me rendre à au moins 75 histoires!

Merci encore!


End file.
